The Digital Worlds Cruel Games: Part 1
by Tai Kamiya
Summary: This story is Part One about me and my friends being transported to the digi-world. We find our selves turned in to our fav digi-destined's.


This is a Fan Fic about me and my friends being Transported to the Digi_world everyone! I'm Tai Kamiya, and I wrote this fic! It's my first one and it's very long! This is part one. Each part is made up of 4 Chapters! Enjoy, and please Review!   
  


The Digital Worlds Cruel Games   
  
Chapter One: Dreams Can Come True!   
  
Tai-Kamiya- ran to his room and hit power on his webtv's key board. At the same time Sora-Takenouchi was doing the same with Mimi-Tachikawa. And Matt was doing what ever he does to turn his computer on. The 4 of them went to the chat room called Server. They started chatting about how they all just had gotten Digi-vices from the Mall. It seemed strange To Tai that they all had gotten Digi-vices on the same day. But he ignored it and went on with his chat with Sora and the others. As he chatted he saw his Digi-vice strangely glow. The others commented on how there's were glowing as well. Remembering how the others hold the Digi-vices up to a computer and enter the Digi-World on the show, he decided what the heck and he held it up to his computer......like uhhh thing.....! He then looked at his screen and saw how the others were gonna do it as well. He then said,   
  
"Here I go!"   
  
He then found him self being pulled in his....computer type thing. As he went through this strange worm hole he saw strange things but he then woke up on the ground in a forest! Tai slowly stood up and looked at him self. He kinda then had a surprising look on his face and said,   
  
"What in the......ahhh, my my, voice! It's Tai's voice! Uhhh, my body, it's, ahhh, it's Tai's! Uhhh, I think I'm Tai! But how! Is this really happening? Am I in the Digi-World, and why am I talking out loud like this! I'm too confused!"   
  
He stared down at him self and wondered how he had become a cartoon character! Then Suddenly someone put there arms around him. He then heard Sora's voice say,   
  
"It is the Digital World Tai, and were finally here together."   
  
Tai kinda froze for a moment and almost fell down. He thought of what to do! The girl he had always Loved had her arms around him and he was just standing there frozen. He then turned around and looked at Sora.   
  
"Uhhh, Sor, Sora.....it's you! Umm, uhhh, how did we, uhhh I mean, I, I..", Tai stuttered out   
  
They both then heard someone say,   
  
"Hey Tai and Sora! I see your getting action already Tai! **laughs out loud**"   
  
"That looks so romantic you 2. Why don't you 2 kiss already instead of just standing there blushing?", Mimi said as she laughed at them.   
  
Tai and Sora parted and looked away. Sora then sat down. Then Matt and Mimi came up to them and Matt said,   
  
"We'll get you 2 to do it later, but anyway....! I noticed that I'm a cartoon character here! And you 2 are as well!"   
  
"What, your uhhh gonna make us ki, ki, kiss? Uhhh, oh. I woke up like this. I held my digi-vice up to the webtv and got pulled in.", Tai replied 

Well, I don't much mind my new look guys. Being Sora is great. Me and Mimi held our Digi-vices up to the webtv and got pulled in as well. I woke up like this and saw Tai.", Sora said in a tone of joy  
"I kinda like my new look too. I always kinda wanted to be Tai. I mean, I assume that's the same with all of you since we have the nick names of our favorite characters." Tai agreed  
  
"I like my clothes a lot! I'm so beautiful! Don't you think so Matt?", Mimi said as she laughed in a girlish tone while holding Matt's hand   
  
"Yeah, sure! You look wonderful. But I guess I'm OK with being Matt. But what now! What do we do......Tai!, Matt said in a demanding voice

"Me", Tai said surprised   
  
"Yes you! You get to play the leader of us all!", Matt said in all most sarcastic sounding voice   
  
"Yeah Tai, you can do it! I think you'll do great, but I want to be second in command!", Sora said to Tai   
  
"I don't care who leads as long as I get to be with Matt!", Mimi said to everyone   
  
"Well OK, I'll lead! But uhhh, where are our Digimon?", Tai said "Right here you guys! We've been here listening to you guys", Agumon said   
  
"Awesome! It's Agumon! My own Digi! And check it out! It's Biyomon, Gabumon and Palmon behind him!", Tai shouted with joy   
  
They all ran to there digimon and hugged them! Soon after they were all introduced Agumon explained to Tai of the evil in the Digi-World,   
  
"The evil Tai is kinda the Digi-World. The Digi-World has been messed with and is kinda scrambled up. The Digi-World can do some strange things to you with no warning. It will play games with you that can be deadly, or just fun and weird! You guys gotta be careful here."   
  
"So, what could happen?", Tai asked   
  
"well...whoa...whoa.......the ground, it's shaking!", Agumon said while be interrupted by the shaking of the ground   
  
"What's Happening Matt!", Mimi shouted   
  
"You think know!?", Matt shouted back   
  
Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi were then hit with a beam of light from the sky.   
  
"I think this is one of the Digi-World's games." ,Agumon said   
  
***********************************************************   
  


Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin!   
  


Suddenly Tai was woken up by a loud shouting in his face. He jumped up and saw it was Biyomon.   
  
"What in the Digi-World Biyomon!? What was........huh....uhhh my voice uhhhh, tell me I'm dreaming this!", Tai asked   
  
"Well I think not Tai! Oh, or should I say Hawkmon! **laughs out loud at him** And it's me Sora, I'm a biyomon! I figure that light did this to us.", Biyomon said   
  
"But I don't wanna be Hawkmon! He's not the best Digimon ya know! I sound like a girl here! I don't like this one bit! The Digi-Worlds games kinda suck!", Hawkmon said angered   
  
"Oh calm down, you look cute Hawkmon. Who cares! Were Digimon, just have fun!" Biyomon said as she laughed at him   
  
"Cute? Fun? How can I have fun when I'm a Hawkmon in this world that could do anything to us?! And wait, ummm I'm cute?. Hawkmon said   
  
"Yeah! You look very cute. That feather sticking up in the back of your hair looks cute." she said   
  
Biyomon walked up to Hawkmon and messed up his hair.   
  
"Are you embarrassed that I said that Hawkmon? Your blushing." She said as she smiled at him   
  
"Uhhh, ummm,well, wait, where's Matt and Mimi?" Hawkmon said   
  
"Uhhh, well they must of been turned in to digimon as well so, knowing Matt, he might start blowing things up if he has powers or something." Biyomon said   
  
"I suppose we should fly around and look for those 2.Uhhh Biyomon?" Hawkmon said   
  
"what is it?" Biyomon replied   
  
"Ummm well I I was wondering if maybe we could ummm...." Hawkmon said as he was interrupted by a kiss   
  
Biyomon had walked up to him and kissed him. She then looked at him while blushing. Hawkmon kinda stood there frozen cause well, he had finally gotten his first kiss.   
  
"I suppose you liked that huh? Well be good and you'll get more maybe. but anyway let's go!" She said   
  
Hawkmon just stood there frozen. Biyomon walked up to him and slapped him in the head and said,   
  
"Snap out of it! Now let's go darn it!!"   
  
"ow, huh? Oh, ummm right" Hawkmon said   
  
The 2 flew around looking but then Hawkmon crashed in to a tree. Biyomon landed and said,   
  
"Ya know, so far your not doing well as a bird Hawkmon."   
  
"Yeah yeah. My beak hurts...ow" Hawkmon said in pain   
  
They then both heard a voice say,   
  
"Hey! What's made of wood and has 4 strings?"   
  
Remembering the joke Hawkmon said,   
  
"A violin!", Hawkmon said as he looked up at the tree with Biyomon   
  
"**laughing out loud** It's Puppetmon, and I can only imagine who it could be!" Biyomon said laughing   
  
"No, Puppetmon does, but that's a good guess Hawkmon!, Puppetmon said   
  
"But now is it OK if I pummel you with my hammer?" Puppetmon said   
  
"What? No!" Hawkmon said back   
  
"Please? I won't hurt you, I promise!" Puppetmon said   
  
"NO!" Hawkmon yelled back   
  
"Well, I don't care! I don't wanna anyway. but uhhhh, hahahhaahah! I have this huge urge to kill something though. I'm a freaken MEGA Digimon here you rookies! I wanna kill you both right here right now for some reason" Puppetmon said evilly   
  
"What are you talking about Huh, hmm, I have a strange feeling of wanting to battle in me. This is strange." Biyomon said confused   
  
Biyomon and Puppetmon then jumped at each other.   
  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted   
  
"Take this puppet pummel!!" Puppetmon shouted also   
  
"This isn't good, there digimon side to them is taking over. STOP you 2! Your gonna kill each other!, Hawkmon said while panicking   
  
The 2 continued to battle and Hawkmon stood there getting madder and madder. Hawkmon then said,   
  
"Darn you 2! Stop it!!!! FEATHER SLASH!" Hawkmon said while slashing at puppetmon   
  
Puppetmon then stopped and said,   
  
"Hey, what are you doing!? Your messing our battle up! Do you wanna fight too? I'll kill you both!" Puppetmon said threateningly   
  
"OK, let's go! Bring it on you dumb piece of wood!" Hawkmon said back   
  
The digimon side had taken over all of them and they were now battling. Then a explosion hit them and they all were knocked down to the ground. Hawkmon got up and said,   
  
"ohhh, my head, ow. Hey I think I'm in control now." Hawkmon said   
  
"Me too." Puppetmon and Biyomon said   
  
Then a Palmon walked up and said,   
  
"Stop you guys! Just fight that digimon side of you and things will be OK."   
  
"Mimi? Is that you? Are you a Palmon?" Biyomon asked   
  
"Yup, I'm a......plant...yay for me. But now you and Tai are birds! Should I call you 2 Love Birds?" Palmon said  
  
"Uhhh, I don't think so Palmon" Biyomon said as she crossed her wings  


"oh come on! you 2 go together! Why don't you 2 go up in a tree together. It would be so romantic" Palmon said as she fell down and laughed   
  
"Come on, stop joking around here Palmon, we gotta figure out what to do here." Hawkmon said while blushing   
  
Puppetmon walked to a tree and said,   
  
"You guys think I can destroy this tree?" Puppetmon asked   
  
"Puppetmon, don't fool around!" Hawkmon said   
  
"What, you told me this story was gonna be funny! Now, darn it! Do me and Mimi get to make out in this story or what! I want some action or fun here you granny sounding bird!" Puppetmon said angered   
  
"Uhh, Puppetmon, uhhh, NOW's not the time to talk about what I'm writing about in this story, but uhhh, don't worry!" hawkmon said   
  
"So, what do we do know? And I'm hungry!" Palmon said   
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too!" Puppetmon said   
  
"What do we do Hawkmon? Your the leader." Biyomon said as she smiled at him   
  
"Oh, well I don't know. Maybe we should....." hawkmon said while being interrupted by a voice   
  
"Hello everyone, come to meet your doom?"   
  
Hawkmon looked up and saw a black mist above them.   
  
"What in the Digi-World is that? Who or what are you? "Biyomon asked   
  
"What do you think!? I'm a floating evil black mist!!! What else do I look like?" The floating black evil Mist answered   
  
"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Hawkmon said in defense of Biyomon   
  
"Hey, can I pummel you Mr. Evil black mist thing?" Puppetmon asked   
  
"Shut up you stupid piece of rotting wood!" The Evil black mist thing said   
  
"OK, I'm gonna kick your.......uhhh, excuse me Evil black mist thing, but do you have a butt or something similar I can kick? Perhaps a sensitive place that I could kick and prevent you from having kid's maybe!   
  
"......." the black evil mist floated there paused   
  
"NO!! Just shut up!" The evil black mist said   
  
" I feel sorry for you then! Every guy has got to have one! I'm glad I'm not you!" Puppetmon said as he laughed   
  
"Are you trying to make him mad or something Puppetmon?" Hawkmon asked   
  
"Well, look at him.....he's a pussy! He's a evil black mist giving us attitude here! And he doesn't have a....." Puppetmon was then interrupted by Palmon's hand covering his mouth   
  
"OK, that's enough Puppetmon.....we don't need to say it!" Palmon laughed as she covered his mouth   
  
"OK, let's get down to business! First off, I hate you guys! And second, I'm gonna kill you all." The evil black mist thing said   
  
"Uh huh, and you think it's gonna be easy!?" Hawkmon asked   
  
"hahaha! Oh, you don't know how easy it shall be! Hahahaha!" the evil black mist thing laughed evilly   
  
The Evil black Mist thing came down and covered Biyomon and went inside her.   
  
"AHHHH, biyomon! Are you OK?!" Hawkmon said as he ran over to her   
  
Then suddenly Biyomon made a fist and upper cutted Hawkmon and sent him flying in to Palmon.   
  
"owwwwww, ohhh, man, what in the world.......Biyomon, what did you do that for....?"   
  
"Mind getting off Hawkmon......that hurt when you hit me." Palmon said in pain   
  
"I told you that it will be easy to kill you all! I have entered Biyomon's body. And knowing your weakness you could never hurt your love of your life. So, prepare to die! MUHHHAHAHAHAHAH!" Biyomon laughed evilly   


Biyomon ran at hawkmon and punched at him. Hawkmon jumped back away from her punches. Biyomon then tackled him and punched him in the face. She went to punch him again but he caught her punch.   
  
"Stop Biyomon, fight the evil inside you." Hawkmon begged her   
  
"Biyomon's not in control anymore Hawkmon! Hahahahaha!"   
  
Hawkmon threw her off him and got up.   
  
"Stop this now Biyomon! Your not evil!" Palmon shouted   
  
Oh really, I am now though!! ahhahah! Biyomon said   
  
Then suddenly Biyomon was restrained by Puppetmon.   
  
"Hehehehehe! Duh, you tried taking us on, yet we have a mega digimon on our side! Me!"   
  
"Darn, I knew I forgot about something! Let go!!" Biyomon said as she struggled to get away   
  
"OK, now get out of biyo's body now! You've lost!" Hawkmon demanded   
  
"Well, OK. You've survived the Digital Worlds first game, but the next shall destroy you! hahaha!" Biyomon said   
  
Then the black evil thing left her body and disappeared. Biyomon fell to the ground. Hawkmon ran to her and helped her up.   
  
"Are you OK Biyo?" Hawkmon asked   
  
"ohhh, beside my head......ow, I'm OK Hawkmon, now I am." she said as she looked in to his eyes   
  
Hawkmon looked back and they started to move closer to each other.   
  
"That's so romantic, there gonna kiss!" Palmon said   
  
Hawkmon and Biyomon stopped looked at Palmon. They both said,   
  
"SHUT UP!"   
  
The ground shook again and a light hit them all from the sky!   
  
"Oh, no, what now!"   
  
***********************************************************   
  


Chapter 3: The Digital World's Strangest Game   
  
Tai woke up and slowly stood up. He felt something on his head. It was some kind of helmet. He looked over and saw a lake. He didn't know what was going on. he stood up and looked down at him self. He was wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans!   
  
"OK, if I'm who I think I am now, the Digital-World is gonna pay!" Tai said as he walked to the lake   
  
He looked down and saw his reflection! He screamed and jumped back.   
  
"AHHHH, NO! NO! I'm Sora! I'm a girl! I have become the girl I love.....gee, that was nice of the Digi-World."   
  
Sora sighed and sat on the ground thinking bout things.   
  
"Hmmmm, I wonder....." Sora said   
  
Sora looked down her shirt.   
  
"YIKES!!!!!! Ahhhhh, I can't believe this!!!!! "Sora said as she looked down her shirt  
  
"HMMMM, this isn't good! I have everything. I guess the Digi-World put me in Sora's body. Why me? Why?" Sora said as she sat on the ground   
  
Then Sora heard Tai's voice call to her,   
  
"Sora! Hey!", Tai said as he ran towards her   
  
"Hey, Tai, ummmm, your Sora aren't you?"   
  
  
"Well, unfortunately yes. And your Tai huh? You better be careful in my body! And no looking at anything! GOT IT!" 

"Well I wouldn't do that ever again....uhhh, never, I promise!" Sora said   
  
"Hey, what do you mean again?" Tai asked suspiciously   
  
Then they heard a scream and a shout! It was Matt and Mimi. Tai and Sora ran to them and found Matt crying and Mimi with a look of why me!   
  
OK, let me guess what's happening here! Mimi is in Matt's Body and Matt is....**lol**" Sora said as she laughed   
  
"What are you laughing about Sora!! I'm sure it happened to the both you too!" Mimi shouted at Sora over the crying coming from Matt 

  
"Yeah, at least I'm a tom boy and not a girlie girl like you! **laughs**" Sora said   
  
"Matt, are you OK? Why are you crying? We'll get our original bodies back soon!" Tai said to Matt  
  
"You better give back my beautiful body Matt!!!! GIVE IT!" Matt shouted at her   
  
"You think I wanna keep this body! I'll gladly give it back as soon as I can!" Mimi said   
  
"Some game the Digi-World is playing! It put each other in each others bodies! This really sucks! I don't wanna be a girl! I feel weird inside darn it! I'd like to be Hawkmon instead of Sora" Sora said   
  
"Same here Sora!" Mimi said   
  
"What's wrong with being me Sora!? You think I wanna be a boy? Be glad your not Mimi or you would really have something to complain about!" Tai said! Tai said   
  
"OK, OK people! Calm down! I'm sure we'll get our selves back to normal soon. But we'll just have to cope with this for now!" Sora said   
  
"Pinks not color! Does anyone have something in a purple I can wear?" Mimi asked   
  
Everyone stopped and looked at her. "I don't wanna hear things like that from you Mimi! That's just too strange!" Sora said   
  
"It's getting dark everyone! Should we make camp for the night?" Tai asked   
  
"Maybe, but of course we don't have anything to sleep with like blankets." Matt said   
  
"I gotta.....uhhhh, ummm well, use the bathroom, well if any.....!"   
  
"YOUR NOT USING THE BATHROOM SORA! NO! NO! NO!" Tai yelled   
  
"What, you don't wanna let me see anything? Look I can't just hold it ya know!" Sora said   
  
The next day they all woke up in a cranky mood. Mimi got up and said,   
  
"Ahhhh, smell that fresh air everyone! I feel great! I kinda like being Mimi! I've now been places no there guy has been. I feel pretty." Mimi said as she laughed in a girlie tone   
  
"Your starting to scare me Mimi!" Tai said   
  
"Uhh, for getting me Mimi! I've been there too! And I have to say I feel good inside. It must be this body, it has a lot of strange feelings inside! Sora said with her hands behind her back   
  


"OK, stop it you 2! Your both acting like girls! And I want my body back now!" Matt said   
  
"Oh, what do you mean Matt?" Mimi said while turning around and smiling   
  


"Uhhh it's just strange that's all." Matt said   
  
Then they heard someone jump down at them! They all looked up and it was a Greymon! It was headed straight for them and it was gonna crush them all! Sora stood up and then her entire body glew red and it formed a shield around them! The Greymon hit the shield and was sent flying back from it!   
  
"Sorry for this word guys but, What the hell Sora! What's going on!" Mimi said   
  
Sora fell to the ground and was unconscious. Tai then walked forward and glew orange! He shot energy beams at the greymon. Then Matt cam forward and glew blue and hit the greymon with light and made it disappear!   
  
"Hey! What about me! I want powers here! I wanna blow something up!!!" mimi demanded   
  
She then looked at them all on the ground not moving.   
  
"Uhhh, u guys, you OK? Can't I have some powers? Just a little, please......?" Mimi slowly asked   
  
The ground shook and like last time they were all hit with light from the sky!   
  
***********************************************************   
  
Chapter 4: Split Personalities!   
  
Tai was suddenly woken up by Biyomon shouting in his face!   
  
"OK, OK! I'm up already! Where are we? all right! I'm Tai again" Tai said as he looked down at him self   
  
"Yeah, but I'm a Biyomon again! But that's OK I guess! And I don't know where we are!" Biyomon said while looking up at Tai   
  
Tai then looked up and saw a black ring fly towards them! The ring got on Biyomon and her eyes turned red. Tai reached down and broke the ring off!   
  
"That was close! Ha, Kaizer's using cheap K-mart brand crap for dark rings! Hmmm, this means Matt is probably Kaizer! **laughs out loud** This will be very funny Biyomon" Tai said   
  
Mean while in a Dark Tower Kaizer stared at Tai and Biyomon and said,   
  


"Damn it! I knew I should of used Wal-Mart brand rings to catch those 2! Muhahahahahhaahha! Where's my darn Wormmon!?"   
  
"You summoned oh master?" Wormmon said   
  
Gee, you think! I only said where's my darn wormmon! Now, you know the plane! First we capture Tai....then I laugh at him like this..MUHAHAHAHHAHA, and then I tell him to laugh with me! Then finally I make him TOUCH MY WORMMON!" Kaizer said with joy   
  
"YAY! Wormmon pretty! Kaizer the best! Tai will touch me!!" Wormmon said happily   
  
"Now Laugh with me Wormmon, Like this.....MUHAAHAHHHAHAHH!"   
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAH" wormmon laughed   
  
"OK, shut up my useless pet!" Kaizer yelled   
  
"What?" wormmon asked   
  
"HUH" Kaizer said back   
  
"what did you say master?" wormmon asked   
  
"oh, I said shut the hell up!" Kaizer said evilly   
  
"Huh" Wormmon asked   
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kaizer yelled   
  
"Oh!" wormmon said   
  
Mean while with Tai and Biyomon   
  
"By the way Biyo, do you know where Mimi is? I wonder who she is?" Tai asked   
  
They both then heard a loud voice from above them yelling out,   
  
"Hey you guys!!! Up here!"   
  
Tai and Biyo looked up and saw Garudamon!   
  
"Whoa! I guess she's Garudamon Biyo!", Tai said   
  
Mean While at Kaizer's Dark tower.   
  
"MUAHAHHAHAHAH! I like my laugh! it's so evil and......it's so evil! MUHAHAHAHAHAH! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MUHAHAHAHAHHA! MUHAHAHAHH! MUAHHAHAH! MUHAHHAHAHAH! MUHHHH! MUHHHHAAAA!!!"   
  
"Oh evil one, will you please shut up!?" Wormmon asked   
  
"EXCUSE ME! DID U SAY SHUT UP! I'LL FEED YOU TO THE BIRDS! Oh, but wait, I need you for my plan! MUAHHAHAHAHA! It's your fault Biyo isn't mine! You made me go to K-mart to buy the dark rings damn it! Now laugh with me my Wormmon! For we shall soon have Tai and I will make him TOUCH YOU! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"   
  
"And what of Biyo?" Wormmon asked   
  
"She shall touch you too!"   
  
"What if she eats me?" wormmon asked   
  


"Uhhhhhh...." Kaizer says   
  
"Master?" wormmon says   
  
"What?" Kaizer answers   
  
"What if she eats me?"   
  
"UHHHH! No worry, I ha..I mean I won't let her eat you!"   
  
"Are you seeing another Wormmon! Admit it! I wondered why you bought name brand Wormon food at Wal-Mart and you wouldn't let me have it! What is his name DAMN IT! TELL ME!" Wormmon demanded   
  
"I'm sorry Wormmon! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! He's not as good as you!! I just need him for a science project! I Swear it!! He doesn't mean anything to me!" Kaizer said in a panic   
  
"OK, I believe you! Kaizer and Wormmon forever! HUG?"   
  
No, but I'll touch you later! **whispers, fool**" Kaizer said   
  
"MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" Kaizer laughed   
  
Moments Later at Kaizers Tower.....   
  
"MUHHHAHAHAHHA" Kaizer laughed as he watched South Park   
  
  
  
Then suddenly Tai and Biyo burst in and Tai said,   
  
"OK, give it up Kaizer! Were gonna defeat you!"   
  
The chair hat Kaizer was siting in turned around and Kaizer was sitting in it with Wormmon in his hands as he petted Wormmon. Kaizer laughed and said,   
  
"Nice to see you Mr. Kamiya! MUHAHAHAHAHa!"   
  
Kaizer the took his pinkie and held it up to his mouth and said,   
  
"I will get you and your bird Kamiya! Cause......I'm So EVIL! MUHAAHHAHAHA! You may think you can defeat me, but you will not cause you see Kamiya, this button under my finger will open up a trap door that is located under your feet at this moment making you fall and then I will have you traped.....MUHAHAHAHAH!"   
  
Tai looked down and moved away from the trapped door.   
  
"You idiot!!" Tai said as he laughed   
  
"Damn.......should of thought about that.....But no worry, I have a second plan! MUHHAHAHHAH! OK, now activate the long silver shiny restraining things!" Kaizer demanded   
  
The long silver shiny things came out an grabbed Biyo and Tai. They brought them up to Kaizer. Kaizer stood up and said to Tai,   
  
"My first phase of my plane is to laugh at you....MUAHAHAHAHAHHA!"   
  
"Uhhh, OK......." Tai said confused   
  
"The Second phase will now take affect! Laugh with me Tai! MUHAHAHHAHAHA! NOW DO IT! OR I WILL MAKE MY WORMMON HURT BIYO!" Kaizer shouted   
  
"mu...ha, ha ha ha.." Tai slowly said   
  
"Phase 3 is.....TOUCH MY WORMMON TAI! MUHAHAHAHAH!" Kaizer shouted   
  
"Huh? Touch....your Wormmon? Correct me if I'm wrong...but isn't that like gay?" Tai said confused   
  
Kaizer stared at Tai and said,   
  
"Damn, your right! Hmmmmm, Wormmon come here! Wormmon? Wormmon? WORMMON! Why aren't you coming here?" Kaizer said as he got worried   
  
"MMMMMMMMM, that was good! Wormmon's aren't bad Tai! You should try some some time!" Biyomon said happily   
  
Kaizer looked over and saw how she got lose cause he also bought the long silver shiny things at k-mart!   
  
"Where's Wormmon! Did, did you eat him........NOOOOO! MY WORMMON!!!!!!" Kaizer yelled   
  
"Biyomon! How could you eat Wormmon! Your a bird, but you shouldn't be eating other digimon! especially worm digimon!!" Tai said   
  
"Uhh, uhhh I'm sorry, but this feeling inside made me doit! I had to eat him! He looked so good to eat! Besides, he was very good!" Biyomon said while looking at Tai   
  
"OK, that was kinda cool Biyo! He made me do my shopping at K-mart! So, guys! That was pretty fun wasn't it!? So what's our next move?" Kaizer asked   
  
"Well, I suppose were gonna be......" Tai said as he was hit by a light as well as the others   
  
***********************************************************


End file.
